


The Devil went Down to Oregon

by detectivejigsaw



Category: Devil Went Down to Georgia - Charlie Daniels Band (Song), Gravity Falls
Genre: Affectionate Parody, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Fiddleford is the champion, Gen, Lyrics story, With apologies to the Charlie Daniels Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: 🎶The Devil went down to Oregon,He was lookin' for a soul to steal!His realm was fallin' apart,He needed a fresh start,And he was willin' to make a deal.🎶A parody of an old, popular tune, written with the help of my illustrious colleague MotheroftheUniverse.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	The Devil went Down to Oregon

**Author's Note:**

> I claim ownership of nothing. Please don't sue me.  
> Some rhyme schemes might not be precisely up to code.

🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵

The devil went down to Oregon,

He was lookin’ for a soul to steal!

His realm was fallin’ apart,

He needed a fresh start,

And he was willin’ to make a deal.

When he came across this old man

Strummin’ on a banjo and playin’ it hot,

And the devil sat

On top of his hat

And said, “Specs, lemme tell ya what!

I guess that you don’t know, but I’m a music player too!

It’s piano, but

I’ll tell you what,

I’ll make a bet with you!

You do pretty good banjo, Specs,

But give the devil his due!

I’ll bet a banjo o’ gold

Against your soul

‘Cause I think I’m better’n you!”

The man said,

“Mah name’s Fiddleford,

An’ it might be a sin,

But I’ll take your bet,

You’re gonna regret,

I’m the best what’s ever been!”

_Fiddleford, tighten up your strings_

_And play your banjo hard!_

_‘Cause hell’s broke loose in Gravity Falls_

_And the devil deals the cards!_

_And if you win you’ll get that shiny banjo made o’ gold-_

_But if you lose, the triangle gets your soooooul!!!!_

🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵

The devil cracked his tiny knuckles

And said, “I’ll start this show!”

And blue fire rose from his fingertips

As he summoned a piano.

He ran his hands across the keys

Which rang with an evil hiss!

And a band of henchmaniacs joined in,

And sounded something like this:

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dPLCQDfIoY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dPLCQDfIoY)

When the devil finished, Fiddleford said,

“Welp, you’re awful good, ol’ son,

But siddown on that bench right there

An’ lemme show ya how it’s done!”

He **_PLAYED_ **:

Portal in the basement,

Run boys, run!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Devil’s in the head of the favorite son!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Gnomes in the pie pan,

Eatin’ up dough!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Grandpa’s up in heaven?

No, _mijo_!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

The devil turned bright red,

Because he knew that he’d been beat!

And he laid that golden banjo

Right at Fiddleford’s bandaged feet.

Fidds said, “Bill, just c’mon back

If ya ever wanna try again!

I done toldya once,

Ya one-eyed freak,

I’m the best what’s ever been!”

He **_PLAYED_** :

Portal in the basement,

Run boys, run!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Devil’s in the head of the favorite son!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Gnomes in the pie pan,

Eatin’ up dough!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

Grandpa’s up in heaven?

No, _mijo_!

🎵🎵🎵🎵

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

🎵🎵🎵🎵

🎵🎵🎵🎵

🎵🎵🎵🎵

🎶🎶🎶🎶

🎶

🎵


End file.
